


Trying something new

by pixiedurango



Category: North and South - Elizabeth Gaskell | UK TV, Richard Armitage - Fandom, john Thornton - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, F/M, Lingerie, Making Love, Married Couple, Married Life, Married Sex, Masturbation, Mild Kink, Mild Sexual Content, Undressing, Voyeurism, Watching, mild kinky play, modern!AU, trying new things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 22:36:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17212130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixiedurango/pseuds/pixiedurango
Summary: Modern Businessman John Thornton and his wife explore their love and desires by trying new things in the bedroom. Things do not necessarily end as they were planned but no one complains.





	Trying something new

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CptEmie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CptEmie/gifts).



> This belongs to a collection of prompts I opened up for my followers on tumblr to choose a character portrayed by Richard Armitage and a collection of sensual/sexy gifs I put together merely for this purpose.  
> After the tumblr purge many of the stories got banned/deleted/hidden which I assume due to the nature of the gifs since the stories itself are rarely really explicit.  
> This is why I eventually decided to transfer my works to my Ao3 which I didn't do for the sheer number of Fandoms/Shows/Characters those stories belong to. My admiration for Richard Armitage let me write all those stories and I hope people will like it.  
> The gifs will be posted along with the stories so readers might decide whether I caught the spirit or not.

“You sure, love?” He asked consent in his gentlest voice and the deep warm baritone sent - like always - shivers through her body. Manifesting in a delicate tingle in her lower parts and that sensation robbed her immediately from the ability of forming coherent sentences. That was why so she only nodded.   
  
He smiled as he placed a soft kiss on her temple while he tucked a stray lock behind her ear in a tender show of affection.  
“Then lay down, love. And from now on, until I say otherwise, it’s  _Sir_ ” An awkward smile was about to curl one corner of his lips but he was able to resist.

Playing bedroom games had been nothing each of them had ever tried before. John’s late wife, Maggie, being from a quite conservative family, never had been up to anything only slightly cheeky and her own relationships so far had never been of a quality to bring stuff like that on the table. Good guys but definitely not open minded enough to address fantasies and even if she had dared there had been little to no hope to act on what ever was on her mind.   
  
It had been quite a revelation accompanied by a lot of blushing on both sides.

John Thornton was known as a stern serious man. Running his business in earnest and – once in a while – with an iron hand but never unjust. Losing his beloved wife a few years ago had made him bitter and broody and everyone in the small town had been surprised when he – after some awkward back and forth and some misunderstandings – had proposed once more. Inappropriate some said, to hook up with an employee assigned to keep the books, but in the end John Thornton was stubborn and strong willed enough to give nothing about idle gossip and just did what he desired to do.

And here they were.

Mr. and Mrs. Thornton, exploring their most private fantasies.   
They had been giggling together over the things offered in various adult online stores and had gone pretty quiet while browsing together through pornhub only to agree that this was not what would get them going together. From a business trip to London he had brought her some fancy lingerie along with a laced garter belt and silken stockings and it had been a lot of blushing and giggles when he told the story of how he had went buying them on his free afternoon among two days of meetings and business development workshops. Those horrible books everyone was talking about made it exactly through the first chapter until they both decided that this was a good idea presented in a cringeworthy form and that there must be a better… sexier… more balanced way to play with each other.

Tonight was supposed to be the night for them to try out. 

Yes, they had made a date about that. But hadn’t scripted anything. Just agreed on going out for dinner into the next town where a quite classy bar and grill was to be found and they both had dressed up accordingly, therefor it had been an utterly pleasant and sweet evening so far.   
And it was supposed to continue like that, probably getting better. Much better.   
  
He had already freed her from her cocktail dress. Slowly he had savored every second of peeling her out of her dress like unpacking a dearly expected gift.

She had done what he had asked from her earlier:   
Wrapped up in her new lingerie, hair still done and a hint of his favorite perfume lingering around her she had stretched out on their king size bed, leaning back against the fake fur pillows they had recently acquired along a matching quilt for decoration. The soft fabric felt warm and sensual on her skin and with a little grin she finally managed to say something, yet not much more than a hoarsely whispered.

“Yes,  _Sir._ ”

This was ridiculously funny but also all the right kinds of hot and John allowed himself a satisfied smirk as he looked down on her, halfway lolling from just being watched by him and slowly he began to undress. 

Leaving his suit jacket on the padded bench in front of their bed, then slowly pulling his belt from one loop after another until it was gone, falling beside the jacket onto the bench.

She obviously enjoyed her view very much and so he felt encouraged to proceed, unbuttoning his white shirt slowly and with a now daring smirk on his thin lips never taking his eyes from her.   
He almost gasped when he saw how her hands slowly developed a life on their own, trailing down her body, caressing herself. Finally becoming bolder when she realized he was watching her, reaching down between her legs and the first little moan that escaped her lips was meeting his low groan emerging from deep down his throat born from want and arousal.

Pulling out his shirt from his black suit pants was only a matter of seconds and moving forth to get rid of his last remaining pieces of clothing would have not taken much longer but he halted, completely consumed by watching her pleasuring herself. He did not mind that it went completely another road as they had planned before. Him being in charge, exploring how much of those kind of plays they would enjoy.  
Instead now it seemed she had taken the reins. By accident, caught by the lust of the moment and it made him proud somewhere inside his little male ego, that it had been him doing some awkward kind of striptease for her, leading to her reaction.

Her eyes never left his while she soft but steady brought herself further and further. Closer to the edge she would stumble over once she would cross that thin line and from where there was no way back. He knew his wife well enough that she was coming closer to that point and by no means he would allow that she was left alone by that point.

Pants and trunks were finally gone without any further refinements and he carefully climbed onto the bed, not willing to disturb her in her lust or break the eye contact.  
Coming to rest next to her, knowing she was close now and by no means wanting to break the magic by interfering even if he longed to touch her and even help her in her doing.  
He let her come undone by her own hand, enjoyed how she moaned his name while she fought to keep her eyes from falling shut from lust.   
  
John gave her the moment until her body curled closer to him, clearly in need for comfort and he wrapped her up in his arms, making soothing noises while stuttering confessions of love and how grateful he was for her trust.

It took them a while to get back from the whirlwind of her afterglow and they spend it with idle, cheeky talk and exchanged smiles and tender caresses. By no means this night was already over and he felt no reason to push at any point. She would let him know when she was ready to continue their play and he was not to be disappointed…


End file.
